Recently, display devices with thin-profile, light-weight, and low power consumption such as liquid crystal display devices are widely used. Such display devices are mainly used for mobile phones, smartphones, PDAs (personal digital assistants), electronic books, laptop personal computers, and the like, for example. Also, electronic paper, which is an even thinner display device, is expected to be developed and put in practical use rapidly in the coming years.
An active matrix mode is used in many such display devices. In general, the display screen of an active matrix display device is constituted of a plurality of pixels disposed in a grid pattern. Corresponding to these pixels, the display device includes a plurality of gate signal lines for sequential selection of a plurality of rows of pixels, and a plurality of source signal lines for supplying a source signal to the respective pixels of the selected row of pixels. By having an analog amp (hereinafter referred to as a “source output amplifier”) included in a source driver supply a data signal (hereinafter referred to as a “source signal”) as image data to the respective plurality of source signal lines, source signals are written to the respective pixels of a selected row of pixels.
Thus, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 below, for example, in a conventional display device, a plurality of source output amplifiers are provided in the source driver for respective source signal lines. A configuration is used such that when supplying source signals to the respective plurality of source signal lines, every time the source signal line to be supplied a source signal is switched, the source output amplifier to be used is switched to the source output amplifier that is paired with the source signal line. If the resolution of the display device is 1366×768, for example, then the source driver includes 1366 source output amplifiers.